Recuerdos para coleccionar
by Angelique-Kaulitz
Summary: "Le dije que me gustaban las fotografías por ser imágenes que capturaban un momento en el tiempo que jamás terminaba. Que encerraban historias jamás contadas pero ansiosas por existir, que permitían que un cuento tuviese siempre su final feliz… Que no dejaban vacíos sino que enmarcaban momentos. Que son recuerdos coleccionables." ¿Puedo sacarles una fotografía?


**Disclaimer: **_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad. Está historia, sí. _

* * *

**Recuerdos para coleccionar**

* * *

_Poder disfrutar de los recuerdos de la vida es vivir dos veces._  
**Marco Valerio Marcial**

**(...)**

* * *

—¿Puedo sacarles una fotografía? —dijo, al cabo de un momento.

Los ojos azules se fijaron, nuevamente, en los castaños de Daisuke, quien pareció confuso, y se señaló así mismo. —¿A nosotros? —dudó, mirando alternadamente a Chibimon y a la recién llegada. —Eh, sí, si quieres. Por mi está bien, ¿no, Chibimon?

Su compañero se encogió de hombros, mirando todavía a la muchacha. Lo cierto, hasta hace unos momentos había estado preocupado y ahora ya parecía que todo había pasado. Era extraña, amable y, por lo que veía, bastante peculiar. Intercambió una mirada con su amigo humano antes de que ambos mirasen a la chica, que ya sostenía la cámara digital entre sus manos.

—Sonrían —aseveró Mitsuko, antes de cegarlos con el flash. —¡Que lindos! —festejó, ya totalmente recuperada de su golpe. Daisuke sintió que se ruborizaba, casi sin poder evitarlo ante esa alabanza. Volvía a sentirse como un niño tímido. —Oh, lo siento. No me presenté —ella pensó que golpearse en la frente podía afectar el funcionamiento de su cerebro y no lo hizo, pero se volvió hacia Daisuke con una sonrisa encantadora—. Soy Mitsuko Takaishi.

—¿Takaishi? —repitió Daisuke, estupefacto.

—¡Sí! —Ella pasó por alto su sorpresa. Su primo no había hablado de su llegada, así que ya se vengaría de Takeru Takaishi— Tu debes ser Daisuke Motomiya, mi primo me ha hablado mucho de ti… y de Hikari Yagami. ¡Es un gusto conocerte!

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_Mi abuelo dice que todos en la familia somos artistas. __Nunca le hice mucho caso, siempre es bueno ignorar un poco las palabras que el abuelo Michel comenta en las fiestas navideñas, especialmente, después del brindis._

_La primera vez que lo escuché fue cuando mi primo, Takeru, me comentó que su hermano mayor tenía una banda musical y entonaba canciones bajo las luces de un escenario. Mi abuelo repitió que teníamos una vena dedicada al arte. La música es la voz de corazón, comentaba risueño y orgulloso, mientras caminabamos por las calles de París una soleada mañana de primavera. _

_Él es un artista, o lo fue en algún momento de su vida. Un actor en tiempos de gloria, un frances por convicción y un japones autoexiliado en Europa. Es gracioso, supongo. Entre los franceses, nuestro apellido marca la diferencia. En Japón, coinciden que tenemos raíces extranjeras. Si lo pienso mejor, es algo agradable. A veces. _

___Es como si no entrasemos en ninguna clasificación… _

_Estabamos contentos por Yamato, porque mi tía Natsuko nos comentaba que estaba teniendo éxito en Tokyo, que pronto serían reconocidos en Japón. Lo cierto era que de la familia de ella, sólo Takeru nos visitaba a menudo. Tío Hiroaki y Yamato vivían bastante lejos, comprendía su decisión de no vernos. Al menos, mi padre me había dicho que podían sentirse incómodos con nosotros. Eso me dio tristeza, aunque Takeru me aseguró que su hermano sería agradable conmigo, que le preguntaba por mí cuando regresaba de sus visitas. Y eso me daba esperanzas, tal vez, de poder reunirme con él._

_El abuelo Michel me preguntó que clase de artista yo sería, me reí por creerlo una broma. Le dije que amaba la pintura, pero mis dibujos estaban muy lejos de ser obras de arte. Que música me prohibirían entonar más allá de las paredes de mi cuarto y no era tan buena con las palabras como mi tía períodista._

_Volvió a preguntarmelo más tarde, cuando Takeru me envió una fotografía mostrandome un pequeño diploma que certificaba que uno de sus cuentos era coronado ganador de un concurso nacional. Quería corroborar la idea de nuestro abuelo, quien dice que la escritura es una ventana al alma del poeta. __Supongo que le gustan las palabras bonitas, como a todos._

_El otro día, antes de que me fuese de viaje a Japón (¡Viajaba sola por primera vez!) descubrió mi cámara sobre el edredón rosado de mi dormitorio. Había hecho un trato con mis padres, por mi cumpleaños, viajaría al país del sol naciente. Había muchos motivos por los que quería conocer Tokio, muchos que se resumían a que allí habían transcurrido muchas de las aventuras de Takeru. Me ilusionaba la idea de volver a ver a Yamato. __La última vez que habían venido a verme, tenía diez años._

_Tía Natsuko y Takeru venían todos los veranos._

_Mi abuelo encendió la cámara distraídamente mientras armaba las maletas. Comentó que iba a echarme de menos, que nadie lo escucharía como lo hago y nadie se reiría de sus chistes. Le dije que lo superaría. __Me dijo que éramos todos artistas, cuando terminó de revisar mi cámara y que por eso me gustaban las fotografías. Que debía dedicarme a ellas, aunque fuesen terribles —lo cual no fue un gran aliciente— porque me pertenecían de una forma que nada más lo hacia… Que las notaba como parte de mí._

_Le dije que me gustaban las fotografías por ser imágenes que capturaban un momento en el tiempo que jamás terminaba. Que encerraban historias jamás contadas pero ansiosas por existir, que permitían que un cuento tuviese siempre su final feliz… Que no dejaban vacíos sino que enmarcaban momentos. Que son recuerdos coleccionables._

_Supongo, que a veces, es mejor escuchar lo que dice… Por casualidad, quizás, tenga razón._

…

—Ya, incluso, pareces Takeru —musitó una voz femenina, desde la puerta.

Mitsuko Takaishi se giró lentamente, para ver el rostro de su tía. Natsuko, divorciada y madre de dos hijos, parecía ser incapaz de envejecer. No era ninguna queja, pero la joven no recordaba que hubiese cambiado en esos años.

—Me hieres profundamente, tía —ella protestó— ¿Mi cabello es tan desastroso?

Si bien las raíces de Mitsuko eran japonesas, tal como lo delataba su nombre y su apellido, ella había crecido en Francia y allí había permanecido durante sus dieciséis años. Su educación era otra, sus costumbres eran otras. Y le sorprendía que la jovencita haya deseado ir a Japón antes que a Estados Unidos, por decir un ejemplo.

Pero también tenía que reconocer que le agradaba verla en su casa, no se sentía tan solitaria. No es que no tuviese a Takeru, pero su hijo estaba creciendo... No recurría a ella tanto como antaño. Al contrario, pensaba que su pequeño estaba guardando secretos para no inflamar su preocupación de madre.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Natsuko la hacia parecer más joven. —Me refiero a que él también se la pasaba entre hojas y fotografías, soñando. Salvo que en las hojas escribe él y las fotos las saca Hikari-chan.

Mitsuko respondió con una sonrisa —Hikari-chan es realmente simpática —sonrió—. Es todo lo que Takeru dijo que era.

La periodista suspiró suavemente —Pienso que están muy enamorados.

La menor contempló la expresión de su tía con un deje de curiosidad que fue incapaz de disimular —¿Eso es malo?

—No, no lo es.

Mitsuko parpadeó, extrañada.

Ella se reconocía como una persona alegre, demasiado para algunas personas, pero era evidente que estaba sorprendida por la actitud de la mujer. Su tía y su primo Takeru no se parecían demasiado, según su perspectiva, aunque en apariencia si que podía encontrar las similitudes que indicaban el parentesco. Los ojos de él adquirían un cariz soñador cuando se quedaba en silencio, los de Natsuko parecían pozos de profundos secretos y dolor silenciado.

—Te preocupa que mi primo sufra, ¿no es así? —inquirió ella. Mitsuko era hija única, entendía lo que implicaba preocuparse por algo de esa índole, sus padres siempre se lo decían. Ella se consideraba afortunada por tenerlos, aunque a veces pensaba que exageraban—. Yo creo que ellos están muy bien, tía. Sólo tienes que mirarlos.

—Los veo. Los he visto desde que ella fue a despedirlo al aeropuerto, cuando terminaron sus primeras aventuras y los ojos de Takeru brillaron tras encontrarse con ella —hizo una pausa pequeña—. Los he visto desde que él me dijo que, en la escuela, había encontrado a su amiga Hikari cuando nos vinimos a vivir en Odaiba.

Había algo en el tono de su voz que la muchacha no supo comprender. Por momentos, no estaba segura si debía continuar con el tema. Pero ella tenía un poco de periodista en su interior —o eso le gustaba pensar— y tenía que saber porque su tía parecía tan dolida.

No sabía si la mujer querría seguir hablando, pero ella no se paraba a meditar las cosas casi nunca. —¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?

—Takeru… Takeru está muy enamorado de esa chica. Pero _el amor no dura para siempre._

Mitsuko no pudo agregar nada y asintió torpemente, sintiendose un poco incómoda.

Natsuko la miró con asombro y sus labios adoptaron una expresión seria, parecía totalmente arrepentida de las palabras que habían nacido desde su corazón. La joven era conciente que su tía solía guardarse las cosas para ella misma, como su primo Yamato. Mitsuko había convivido poco con el Ishida pero estaba segura de una cosa: era idéntico a su madre, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo.

Había que ser claros. La excepción en esa familia no era otro que Takeru.

—Tienes miedo de que las cosas terminen mal para ellos —comprendió la menor, luego buscó por toda la habitación una imagen que pudiera mostrarle a la mujer para expresarse mejor. El dicho una imagen dice más que mil palabras suele ser muy certero. Tardó apenas un segundo en mostrarle una fotografía enmarcada de la pareja—. Pero, Take-kun está muy feliz con Hikari-chan, ¿no los ves? No tiene caso agregar sombras en un cuadro tan lleno de luz, tía Natsuko.

La aludida contempló la fotografía que su sobrina le enseñaba.

Takeru y su amiga, la pequeña que ahora era su novia, posaban para la cámara. La de ella era una tímida sonrisa, encantada era la que mostraba él.

—Lo sé —Natsuko asintió y contempló, con cariño, la fotografía que databa de cuando los dos jóvenes habían viajado a New York a visitar a una amiga residente de América—. Takeru no es Hiroaki y ella no soy yo.

Mitsuko tuvo que reprimir una oleada de curiosidad, siempre la había sentido por esa historia, y sus ojos se mostraron simpáticos. Supuso que comprendía, en parte, a su tía. Natsuko era una mujer compleja, con curvas inexplicables en su actitud y con miedos medio ocultos. Supuso que le costaba ver a su hijo pequeño marcharse debajo de sus alas, se preguntó si a lo que más le temía era a la soledad.

Quizás, por eso, siempre percibía nostalgia en su voz cuando mencionaba a Hiroaki.

—No tienes que preocuparte, tía. Ellos estarán bien. Y si ella le hace algún daño a mi primo, se las verá conmigo. No soy tan débil como parezco... Y mi primo Yamato me defenderá de Taichi-san.

—Gracias, Mitsuko.

—¿Por qué?

—Por reunirlos en mí casa.

La joven esbozó una sonrisa. Desde que había llegado a Japón, se había propuesto ver muy seguido a sus primos. No lo hacia solo porque los adoraba, sino también porque sabía que las familias tienen que estar juntas. Al menos, bajo su perspectiva.

Su padre, Nozomi Takaishi, le había hablado mucho de su estoica hermana mayor. Ella había nacido seis años antes que él, pero siempre había sido mucho más madura e inteligente. Solía decirle que, después de que su padre quedase viudo, Natsuko fue una fuente inagotable de apoyo y cariño. Michel Takaishi —frances y japones— viajó a la Ciudad del Amor en una de sus usuales visitas a la que había sido su tierra natal y encontró allí a una segunda mujer para compartir su vida. En el país oriental quedaban los restos de la madre de sus hijos, en Europa la perspectiva de un futuro mucho más feliz.

Natsuko se quedó en Japón, gracias a su matrimonio con Hiroaki Ishida. Nozomi viajó con Michel, por ser menor de edad.

Tal vez los Takaishi tenían en su destino, los fracasos de relaciones prometedoras. Eso hacia natural el miedo de su tía, eso volvía real sus temores propios.

Mitsuko se sentía horriblemente asustada ante la posibilidad de enamorarse. Le encantaba el amor, le gustaban los cuentos rosas y las frases hechas que siempre adornaban a las parejas enamoradas. A lo que le temía era a que alguien le rompiese el corazón, le quitase la ilusión y jugase con ella. Quizás era una persona contradictoria.

—Mi primo prometió llevarme al Mundo Digital. ¿Qué debo usar para ir? —cuestionó ella, para cambiar el tema.

Giró sobre sus talones y casi danzó hacia donde la maleta estaba ubicada. No había terminado de desempacar aun, pese a que llevaba algunos días viviendo en ese lugar. Desde el primer día, se había mantenido ocupada.

—Tienes el cabello muy largo —Natsuko le comentó, como ignorando su pregunta—. No te pareces tanto a Nozomi como cuando eras niña.

Ella soltó una risita divertida que contagió a la mujer —Gracias por eso, sería terrible que me pareciera. Papá suele decir que me parezco un poco a ti y más a la abuela, que por eso le gusta al abuelo Michel estar conmigo. No sé si debo sentirme insultada por eso último, considero que es algo bueno.

Natsuko Takaishi hizo un pequeño asentimiento —Te pareces a mi madre más que yo. Ella nunca tuvo el cabello tan claro como Takeru o Yamato, pero heredamos todos los ojos azules de mi padre.

—Ella era muy hermosa. —rió, nerviosa. Bueno, tú también lo eres tía, Natsuko.

—Takeru salió muy temprano con Patamon, tenía que ir a ver a alguien, me dijo después de la escuela. Vendrá en poco tiempo, así que pensé que podríamos salir a comer.

—Comida japonesa —le advirtió ella. Durante la cena, no habían comido nada tradicional— Claro que me encantaría. En casa, papá prepara de vez en cuando pero no es lo mismo... Oh, ¡Ya sé! ¡Buscaré la cámara! ¿Yamato vendrá también?

—No lo sé. No he hablado con él...

La chispa de los ojos azules casi se apagó. Mitsuko quiso maldecir por hablar sin pensar, tenía que comenzar a dejar de hacer eso. Recordó lo poco que habían interactuado la última vez que los vio juntos.

—Lo siento.

Natsuko Takaishi hizo un gesto con su mano, restandole importancia —Llamaré a su casa. Quizás tenga planes pero arreglaré para que venga a cenar o que salga contigo. No pasarás todos tus veranos aquí, ¿no? Así podrán compartir tiempo juntos.

—Te lo agradecería mucho. Quiero saber más de Sora.

—Suerte con eso. Yamato no es de hablar demasiado.

Mitsuko soltó una carcajada y esperó a que su tía se marchase de la habitación. Más tarde, llamaría a sus padres. Tendría que calcular la diferencia horaria y tratar de no hacer una llamada en medio de la madrugada pero echaba de menos verlos y hablar con ellos. Estaba muy acostumbrada a ellos, claro, y estaba nerviosa al ver que sus pequeñas dos semanas en Japón amenazaban con escurrise entre sus dedos.

Ahora, tendría que decidir que se pondría... Viajar al Mundo Digital no es una experiencia común. Aunque...

—También podría borrar algunas fotos.

Negó con la cabeza al ver que estaba hablando sola y se arrojó sobre la cama que estaba utilizando, girando hasta quedar sobre su estómago. Era el futón que Yamato Ishida utilizaba cuando se quedaba a dormir donde vivía Natsuko, aunque Mitsuko tenía la sensación de que eso no ocurría desde hacia tiempo. Le costaba mucho comprenderlos, ¡eran tan iguales entre sí y diferentes a ella, a la vez! Quizás necesitaban un empujón para llevarse bien. Flexionó las piernas, para moverlas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras sus manos colocaban la máquina fotografica frente a su rostro.

—¿Sesenta? —cuestionó al ver el número de archivos que había guardado en la memoria. Le parecía un número bajo considerando que pensaba que había presionado muchas veces el obturador de la cámara. Las estudió en el visor general—. Y la mayoría son del cumpleaños de Hikari-chan.

Era una afortunada coincidencia el haber llegado a Japón en esa fecha.

Su primo Yamato y la pelirroja que era su novia, Sora, la habían ido a buscar al aeropuerto. Takeru no había ido a recibirla y, aunque eso la indignó por un momento, había descubierto que era a causa de la niña de la que estaba enamorado desde que se inició el universo.

_No salidas con chicos. No salidas nocturnas. Nada de romances de verano con alguien apellidado Yagami._ Esas fueron las tres reglas que su primo mayor le había declarado nada más recibirla. Mitsuko no concebía la idea de que Yamato pudiese ser tan celoso de ella.

_Acabo de añadir una nueva regla, Mitsuko Takaishi... Nada de romances de verano con alguien llamado Daisuke Motomiya. _

—Yama piensa en ti como la niña del vestido rojo que siempre jugaba conmigo, recuerda que te vio muy poco después de eso —Takeru le comentó, cuando ella le reclamó por no haberla ido a buscar y haber hecho que tuviese que seguir las reglas del mayor— Aunque aquí, en Japón, sigues siendo menor de edad. No te comportes demasiado mal. Tampoco voy a tolerar muchos chicos —medio bromeó el joven Takaishi. —Ninguna de las reglas es tan díficil de seguir, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no quiere que salga con el hermano de tu novia? Taichi es lindo —ella continuó, guiñandole un ojo al ver que él se sonrojaba. Lo cierto era que, aunque llevaban saliendo a escondidas con Hikari, ninguno había formalizado la relación. Muchos, simplemente, parecían intuirla.

**—**Taichi tiene novia, o la tuvo. Quizás la tendrá mañana. Es impredecible. Son buenos amigos con Yamato, así que sí él lo dice... Es por algo.

—Porque es celoso, claramente.

—Sí, eso también.

Una de las cosas que siempre le gustaba de Takeru, era esa chispa de vida que siempre tenía en su mirada. Una alegría que parecía irradiar de él, como si fuese un sol brillante personificado... Bueno, no exactamente así. La idea, probablemente, estaba bastante clara.

Eran próximos en edades, ella sólo era dos años menor, y habían tenido muchas cosas de común cuando eran pequeños. Con Yamato, la historia era diferente. Mitsuko sabía que no era alguien tan recurrente en su vida pero que era adorable de igual manera. Aprovecharía esas dos semanas para pasar tiempo con sus primos y con los niños elegidos, claro. ¡Los niños elegidos! Algún día, se convertirían en leyenda. Si es que no lo eran ya. Convivir con ellos era emocionante.

Dejó de pasar las imágenes y se detuvo en la segunda que había tomado el día de su llegada. Daisuke Motomiya, avergonzado e incrédulo, posaba para su cámara. En uno de sus hombros, una pequeña y graciosa figurilla azul la miraba con ojos rojizos, Chibimon.

Soltó una risita al ver la imagen. Siempre sería un lindo recuerdo de su llegada a Japón, aunque doloroso por el golpe que había tenido cuando cayó. Además, los dos personajes no dejaban de producirle ternura.

Desde del cumpleaños de Hikari, no habían coincidido con él pero encontró interesante las miradas que les lanzaba a su primo y a su novia. _¿Estarás enamorado de ella, Daisuke-kun?_, se preguntó. Sacudió la cabeza, como si eso fuera algo de que preocuparse. La sonrisa de él parecía atravesar la pequeña pantalla de la cámara digital.

_Nada de romances de verano con alguien llamado Daisuke Motomiya._

_—_¡Mitsuko!

La muchacha dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Patamon. La línea de sus pensamientos se disolvió en un parpadeo y terminó por reflejar una sonrisa en sus labios. El pequeño ser digital cruzó la habitación a toda velocidad para posarse en su cabeza, despeinandola. Sin dudas, el alegre Patamon había compartido mucho tiempo con Takeru.

—Buenos días, Patamon.

—Takeru no quería despertarte esta mañana. Tuvimos que viajar al Mundo Digital.

Ella frunció el ceño y se giró directamente hacia el joven que permanecía bajo el umbral de la puerta. Takeru, quien le había prometido que la llevaría al Digimundo antes de que terminase su estancia en Japón, estaba con el rostro cansado. Ella sólo quería increparlo —Hoy no era un buen día. Hubo algunas batallas más. Daisuke y su hermana tuvieron que llamarnos a último momento. No habrías podido ir.

—Pero me llevarás.

—Te llevaré. No hoy, pero lo haré. Lo prometí. Levántate, ahora. Mamá quiere que salgamos a comer.

Mitsuko casi se sentía una niña cuando cruzó los brazos. Sin embargo, decidió tomar la palabra de su primo y asintió con entusiasmo. Takeru jamás había roto una promesa.

—Muero de hambre —Patamon susurró—. Pero quería saludarte antes de irme.

—Le dije a Miyako que te guardase algo. Estarás bien con ella.

La más joven frunció el ceño, ante el intercambio —¿Patamon no vendrá con nosotros?

Takeru le mostró una sonrisa apenada —A muchas personas no les gustan los digimon. Tenemos suerte de que lo dejen vivir en este edificio. Patamon tiene que fingir que es un peluche y eso casi no resulta. Los digimon están muy difundidos. Por eso, muchos optan por quedarse en el Mundo Digital.

—No te preocupes —Patamon sonrió, al ver la expresión alicaída de la prima de Takeru—. Hay muchos lugares que podemos ver, sin que nadie nos diga nada. Sólo que tratamos de no hacerlo muy seguido para no incomodar. Además, me gusta pasar tiempo con Hawkmon y Armadimon. Aunque Tailmon vive bastante lejos, también suelo ir con ella. Taichi dice que algún día podremos salir tranquilos. Y cuando habla con ese tono, dice Hikari que hay que creerle.

—Te traeré algo para que comas —Mitsuko prometió, conmovida—. Por la noche cenaras conmigo, Patamon. Te obligaré, de ser necesario.

El pequeño digimon agradeció el gesto y Takeru amplió su sonrisa —Vamos, mamá se impacienta mucho. Ya debe estar esperandonos.

Mitsuko sonrió y luego caminó hasta donde estaba su primo. Takeru miró la cámara que estaba entre sus manos y sonrió. Le hacia pensar en Hikari, que tampoco había abandonado su manía de tomar fotografías a todo aquello que le llamase la atención. Decía que era un arte, el nombre no dejaba de expresarlo.

—Aun llevas eso a todas partes —bromeó él. Nunca habló a nadie de las notas que siempre tenía en sus bolsillos archivadas en la memoria de su móvil. El telefono celular funcionaba muy bien como el reemplazo de su antigua libreta.

—¡Por supuesto! _Así tendré mis propios recuerdos para coleccionar._

**(...)**

* * *

**N/A: **¿Había dicho alguna vez cuanto me gusta escribir sobre Mitsuko Takaishi? Para quienes no la conozcan, es la esposa de Daisuke en "**Digimon Adventure: Alfa & Omega**", protagonista de "**Fotografías**" y ahora, también de esta historia, que planea contar como se conocieron.


End file.
